Hookah are devices used in smoking combusted materials such as tobacco. They consist of a head, body, vase, and hose. The head is a bowl formed of clay, marble, or glass, that contains coal and tobacco separated by a screen or perforated metal foil. Commonly, a windscreen is placed on the upper opening of the head, limiting air exposure to the coal, and reducing the burn rate, and hence temperature, of the coal. The body consists of a pipe that joins the head to the vase. The lower end of the pipe is submerged in water to provide a filtration system for the tobacco vapor. In some variations, a diffuser is fitted to the end of the pipe, reducing the size of the bubbles forming as air is drawn from the body into the water. The vase is a water-filled container possessing at least an input for the body and an output for one or more hoses. Finally, the hose is a material, commonly flexible, fitted to the vase and terminating in a mouthpiece.
Tobacco is placed in the head of the hookah and heated to generate smoke, traditionally using charcoal that is separated from the tobacco by a perforated foil, glass, or metal screen. Hot air from the charcoal vaporizes the tobacco. Smoke vapor is drawn through a channel in the body and into the vase as a user draws air through the mouthpiece. As the body extends into water in the vase, the smoke vapor bubbles in the water, thereby filtering the raw smoke vapor. The smoke vapor then enters a head space in the vase, which is in direct communication with the one or more hoses and is drawn to the user.
The origins of the hookah are traced to Rajasthan province in north western India or Persia, and consisted of a simple and rugged structure, typically derived from a coconut shell base with a tube and head attached, which is where the alternative name for the device—nārghile (sanskrit, nārikela, coconut)-originated. In the 1500s, Abu-al Fath Gilani was attributed with the general development of the hookah as it is commonly known today. Though as the hookah was adopted in the Ottoman Empire, hookahs grew in size and complexity, and changed materials, using less wood and more brass and glass.
However, the traditional hookah rely upon charcoal, which introduces unwanted chemicals and carcinogens into the vapor smoke, and forms dirty byproducts like soot, some of which can access the tobacco. Electric solutions have thus far been unsuccessful, as the designs cause overheating of the tobacco or result in wide temperature variations in the heating element, which reduces proper vaporization and negatively affects a hookah user's experience. As such, there is an unmet need in the art for a clean and effective method to vaporize tobacco.